


Nihileatgo

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Wicke is possessed by a Nihilego that compels her to follow her hidden desires-to glut herself into obesity!
Kudos: 20





	Nihileatgo

The alarms echoed through every level of the Aether Foundation. These were the ones that every employee was familiar with, the ones they were told during their training that indicated a worst-case scenario. An Ultra Beast had escaped. 

Technically, the Nihilego hadn't escaped, it had been let go by none other than the Assistant Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation herself. It wasn't exactly Wicke's fault. Nobody could've predicted the amount of power Nihilego had, even in confinement, the way it would whisper to her, promise her fulfillment if she were to ever let it free.

The Nihilego did keep its promise, at least in a way, after Wicke pressed the release button on its cell. The gelatinous creature immediately bonded with the woman who was generous enough to let it free, merging with both her mind and body.

The changes in her appearance were transparent, her hair changing from purple to a cosmic dark blue, her entire head now encased inside the bulb of the jellyfish-like creature, her body levitating off the ground with the Ultra Beast's tentacles dangling beneath her.

Nihilego affected not only her body, but her mind as well, and the effects it had on those were almost as drastic. Nihilego had the power to take away all of Wicke's restraint, to make her single-mindedly pursue a hidden desire.

Wicke did in fact have a hidden desire, and that was to eat. 

Wicke was no stranger to the occasional malasada herself, and her curvaceous, some may say "motherly" figure made that rather apparent. It was because of this additional chub that she'd been trying to stick to a diet lately, but with Nihilego now in charge of her mind that had gone out the window completely. Not a day passed during the duration of her diet when she wasn't tempted to just shove something delicious into her mouth as she eyed her fellow Aether employee's lunches enviously. 

Now that hidden desire for indulgence had come to the surface, and was now the sole thing driving her. The other Aether employees scattered as they watched the mutated Assistant Branch Chief hovering into the dining hall. If only they'd stayed a little longer, they would have seen that she meant them no harm. 

One of her tendrils extended, and snatched a food tray that an employee had left uneaten in their haste to escape. The tendril brought the tray to Wicke's mouth, tilting it in such a way that all of its contents slid into her open maw in seconds. She swallowed all of the food down in seconds, in a single gulp too, a task which any ordinary human would've struggled with, but was effortlessly to the human/Ultra Beast hybrid that Wicke had become. She felt nothing less than euphoric warmth spreading through her entire body, but her stomach especially, as it was filled with the delicious, fattening food she craved. 

Although it was a good start, Wicke was far from satisfied, and luckily there was still plenty of food left behind for her to raid. Her tendrils extended out in every direction, snatching up everything they could find. Some of them clutched multiple meals at once, all bringing them back to the hungry mouth of their owner.

She devoured them with even more ease than before, sometimes swallowing several trays worth of food at a time. All of it slid into her stomach, which began to expand visibly, straining the fabric of the sweater/labcoat/dress. Her midsection went from a bit of squishy, motherly paunch to a bulging, bloated mass approximately the same shape, size, and tautness of a well-inflated soccer ball.

Wicke's fullness prompted a belch from her, which the Nihilego gave an eerie, ghostly reverb. Although she looked quite full (actually, she didn't look full, she looked full-term pregnant) Wicke's gnawing hunger had still not yet abated. She needed more, but it seemed like all the meals that the employees had left out were already burbling away in her stomach.

With a frustrated, inhuman-sounding noise, she scanned the immediate area for anything else she could cram down her gullet. Her bloated beach ball of a stomach gurgled away noisily, but it was difficult to tell if the sounds it made were because it was so full, or because it still needed filling. 

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. Behind the counter was where the dining hall kept their food in storage, and it looked like there was plenty of it there. Wicke immediately floated closer, her tentacles reaching out to do the rest of the work.

One of her tendrils snatched up a large drum of something. Wicke didn't particularly care enough to identify it exactly. All she knew was that it smelled delicious, and there was a ton of it, and that was more than enough for her. A second tentacle tore the lid off of it, while the first brought it to her lips, tilting it so the contents were poured directly into her open mouth. To Wicke's delight, it tasted about as good as it smelled, so it didn't take much effort on her part to get it all down. In a matter of seconds, the entire drum had been depleted, so her tentacle tossed the empty thing to the ground where it landed with a clatter, and immediately reached for the nearest full one.

Wicke wasn't paying attention to much of anything besides the food immediately in front of here, and there was nobody left in the cafeteria, so there was nobody to witness just how rapidly Wicke's midsection was beginning to swell, nor hear the very loud, bassy gurgles it was producing, like the cry of some ferocious Pokemon. Wicke herself was too focused on eating to acknowledge the effect the food was having on her.

Wicke discarded the second drum just as carelessly, having finished it even faster than she had the first. Then she moved on to another, and another, greedily gulping them down at an ever-increasing pace. By time she finished the third and fourth container, and had moved on to the fifth, the effect it was having on her figure became apparent. Wicke had what could be called a full figure before any of this had started, a physique that some might even call especially maternal. Those traits were amplified by the fat that her body had accumulated. Her breasts had gone up by several cup sizes, straining her sweater that was already having some difficulty containing her large bust, until it looked like she was smuggling two Voltorbs underneath her shirt. Her hips widened as well, and her thighs thickened, until each one was about the width of an average person's torso. Once again, her clothes were inadequate to contain her fattened body. Her skirt rode up until the bulky, frankly unflattering cotton panties she had underneath were exposed, although barely so, as they were still buried underneath a layer of advancing flab.

Her belly was where some of the most noticeable changes took place. Wicke already had a noticeable bit of tummy pudge to start with, but that soft, somewhat slight layer of fat had evolved into a round, jiggly, flabby sphere of a gut that began to peak out from underneath her sweater as it grew larger and larger with each batch of food she swallowed. Some of its size was owed to the food itself, noisily digesting away inside, while the other portion of its heft could be attributed to the fat that the food had helped produce. The Nihilego had sped up Wicke's metabolism dramatically, meaning that her stomach could digest the food within it and convert it into nutrients and fat in minutes, even seconds. 

This could be seen in action if one were to look at her stomach for any extended period of time. Her gut could be seen swelling like a balloon, becoming taut and rigidly spherical, as her stomach was filled to the brim with as much food as it could possibly fit, which, thanks to the Nihilego, was quite a bit more than a normal human could sustain. Then, just as quickly, her belly would shrink, as rapid digestion occurred, and then expand once again as the fat from the food was distributed throughout her body. Albeit, her stomach was a bit less rigid now, taking on a more formless, fatty shape as opposed to the solid sphere from before. 

This process could be seen repeating itself several times as Wicke worked her way through all the food in the Aether Foundation cafeteria, until finally their entire supply had been depleted. Wicke was left about two hundred heavier than when she started. The burning, insatiable hunger that the Nihilego had unleashed upon her psyche was finally sated, at least for now, as was the Nihilego itself. 

It detached itself from Wicke's head with a sound like a cork being popped, and floated off in search of a new mind to infect. Wicke was left in a heap in the sea of empty containers and food scraps that she had created during her possession. She felt a bit woozy, as she propped herself up against a nearby wall, though it was unclear if that was a symptom of the Nihilego having tampered with her mind, or if she was simply slipping into a food coma.

"Oh dear...what happened?" Wicke said. Her recollection of her possession was hazy at best. The only clear memory she had was that overwhelming feeling of insatiable, burning hunger. 

She looked down at herself. Her body seemed to tell the story on its own. Her thighs were as wide as tree trunks, with her fat, saggy blanket of a belly spilling onto her lap and draping over her newly thickened legs. She could no longer see her feet, with both her massive belly and her absurdly oversized bust in the way. There weren't any mirrored surfaces nearby, so she couldn't check, but Wicke had a feeling that her cheeks were probably noticeably puffier too, and she wouldn't be surprised to see an extra chin or two.

Since she was ordinarily insecure about her weight two hundred and twelve pounds ago, Wicke should've been mortified to see herself this huge. And yet, she didn't find herself bothered by her newly acquired flab in the slightest. It wasn't because she absolved herself of responsibility for gorging herself because the Nihilego had been possessing her either. Wicke knew better than almost anyone how a Nihilego functioned. It did not merely puppet its victims, it floods their mind with chemicals that can amplify or unleash their hidden desires. In other words, the Nihilego couldn't have made Wicke stuff herself like that if some part of her hadn't already wanted to deep down. Somewhere deep in her subconscious, she must have wanted to gorge herself without restraint. Perhaps there was some part of her that liked being this huge too. If there was, then it was beginning to bubble to the surface, and she no longer had a Nihilego to blame for it. 

She couldn't help but find her new figure appealing, as she looked down at all her newly acquired rolls and curves. Curiously, she prodded at her newly acquired, doughy double belly, and then began to run her hand over it as well, finding its softness and warmth appealing. In fact, her entire body felt like it was surrounded by a heated, pillowy shroud, like she had a warm blanket draped over her at all times. It almost made her sweater superfluous, which reminded her, she would have to buy a new one that could accommodate her newfound size!

And so, Wicke decided to accept herself as the Nihilego had made her, as she had always secretly wanted to be. She pushed herself to her feet, and began to waddle her way back to her station, just as an announcement had come over the loudspeaker, stating that the Nihilego had been recaptured. 

Wicke let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing that was over with, and the only damage done had been to the cafeteria's food supply. At least the Nihilego had opted to possess her instead of her boss Lusamine. Now that would've been a disaster!


End file.
